


Autophobia (fear of oneself or one's potential capabilities)

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, comment-fic, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Autophobia (fear of oneself or one's potential capabilities)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



"You will help me, Maestro Leonardo, because right now the fight is not fair - the Auditore's fists conceal steel, and so will mine," Cesare Borgia informed his guest. "You will do for me what you did for him, because not to do so would be catastrophic for those you hold dearest. Understand?"

Sighing heavily, for he knew the young Borgia's threats would become much more real - much more painful for the ones he wished to keep safe the most - much more quickly if he did not capitulate.

" _Capito_ ," Leonardo da Vinci replied, and began packing up his essentials. He feared his own genius, and what the madmen of the Borgia family would use him for, but he believed in Ezio, knew that if he could delay matters long enough, Ezio would find him, find his work and put an end to the destruction.


End file.
